Four Words
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: PJ has a question to ask Amy, will he get his question across with a Pandora bracelet? Amy/PJ One shot.


**Four Words**

**Author: **LOST MUFFIN  
**Pairing: **Amy/PJ  
**Summary: **PJ has a question to ask Amy, will he get his question across with a Pandora bracelet?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Date: **13/08/12  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Blue Heelers or Amy and PJ, but if I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing fan fic *sigh* I just have to put up with sharing them… I promise to give them back once I'm done!  
**Spoilers: **Any PJ/Amy episode is up for grabs…

####

PJ wandered into the jewellery store knowing exactly what he was after as he walked up to the display counter.

"What can I get for you today sir?" Asked the young sales assistant.

"I'm after one of those Pandora bracelets for my girlfriend." PJ stated, looking down at all the charms.

"Ok, do you know what size bracelet your girlfriend wears and what colour you would like?"

PJ dug around in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet that he had borrowed from Amy's jewellery box. Handing it over to the sales assistant PJ asked, "Is this ok?"

The sales assistant took it from PJ and undid the clasp and laid it flat on the glass counter before asking, "Does she wear this often?"

PJ nodded. "Yeah, Amy loves that bracelet to pieces."

The sales assistant nodded and looked up at PJ. "What colour?"

"Oh, um," PJ said, looking at the bracelets. "The silver one."

The sales assistant pulled out a few bracelets and measured them against the bracelet PJ brought in.

"Ok, are there any particular charms that you would like?" She asked, pulling out a few trays of charms.

PJ eyed the charms until his eyes settled on the perfect charm. He pointed out the charm with a large smile on his face.

"Any others? Spacers perhaps, or gem stones?" She asked.

"Um…" PJ said, looking down at the charms, spacers and beads. He pointed out a few more before telling the assistant those were the last charms. The sales assistant nodded and began to package PJ's purchase. PJ paid for his purchases and picked up the Pandora bag and left the store. His wallet lighter but his heart telling him it was truly worth it.

####

Amy slowly wandered down the corridor towards the CI office reading the files she had in her hands. As she approached the door to the CI office, she lowered the files in her hands and immediately spotted a bag sitting in the middle of her desk. A Pandora bag. Setting the files down on her desk; discarded; she reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized white box. She had a smile on her face as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful Pandora bracelet.

Gently she lifted the bracelet from the box and sat the box down on her desk, forgotten as she gently fingered the charms. Reaching the charm in the centre of the bracelet, a gasp fell from her lips and her eyes welled up as she looked at it. It was a tiny ring bearers pillow with two tiny gold rings resting atop it, one with a diamond attached to the ring. The tears fell down her cheeks as she stood there fingering the charm gently, the gold rose spacers moving around as she fingered the charm.

The door to the CI office opened, startling Amy as PJ walked through it. PJ walked towards where Amy stood behind her desk, tears rolling down her cheeks with a smile on her face.

"Peej," Amy whispered, looking up at PJ.

PJ gently took the bracelet from Amy, undoing the clasp and securing it gently around her wrist, his fingers lingering on her wrist. Gently, PJ fingered the ring bearers pillow charm before looking up into Amy's eyes.

"Amy," PJ said, reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out a small velvet covered box before opening the lid. Inside rested a silver engagement ring, a beautifully cut square diamond sat snugly atop the band surrounded by six tinier diamonds either side. A gasp fell from Amy's lips as PJ removed the ring from the box. "Will you marry me?" PJ asked, looking into Amy's olive green eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head as tears fell freely from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks as PJ slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She threw her arms around his neck in a crushing hug, laughing as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Yes, I'll marry you PJ!" She laughed through her tears, pulling back to look him in the eyes before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

####

6 Months Later

"Ladies and gentleman please let me be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Joseph Hasham." Announced the celebrant.

PJ held out his hand to Amy, which she took as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. At the end of the aisle their work colleagues had formed an arc of swords honour guard; using their ASP's.

The first set of raised ASP's were held by Matt and Tom. Grinning they walked towards the pair, but just before reaching them, the pair brought their ASP's down blocking the pair of newly weds.

Looking at Amy, PJ laughed as he looked at the pair. Tom piped up, "You have to kiss Amy before we can let you through." Tom chuckled at the pair before him as PJ brought his lips down upon Amy's. Pulling apart, Matt and Tom raised their ASP's, grinning as they granted the pair entry to walk towards the next set of ASP's held by Kelly and Joss, which like the previous pair, were lowered blocking their path.

PJ turned to Amy again, who was grinning and laughing softly, and kissed her again. Pulling apart, the ASP's were raised and they moved onto the last set of ASP's held by Jonesy and Alex.

Again the ASP's were lowered, and PJ turned to Amy and kissed her again as everyone laughed. The ASP's were raised as they pulled apart. Unbeknown to Amy, Alex lowered his ASP and 'swatted' Amy on the backside. PJ watched as Amy was momentarily stunned, everyone laughed as they watched Amy's surprised expression before she herself started laughing.

Turning his head to Alex, PJ grinned as Alex raised his ASP back up beside Jonesy's congratulating the pair as they walked away, the honour guard marching after them.

When PJ picked her up, she laughed as he spun her around. Everyone whooped and cheered, throwing rose petals over the couple as everyone smiled and gave their appreciation for the two.

Slowly, Jonesy approached the pair and produced a pair of hand cuffs, a grin plastered on his face.

"Congratulation's guys." He said, as he clamped a pair of handcuffs on each of their wrists, linking them both together.

"May you drive each other as nuts as what you have both driven us." Alex joked, grinning the whole while, everyone laughing.

The couple kissed one another again, almost as an affirmation of their own personal connection to one another, PJ holding Amy's hand and Amy holding PJ's with their job around their wrists and they had never been happier.

Never.

…End…


End file.
